


the final loss

by dayqiow



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCEU
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayqiow/pseuds/dayqiow
Summary: It’s time for Roman Sionis to get his diamond back, but he’s about to find out he lost something more valuable to him
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	the final loss

“—And go show these little bitches you don’t mess with Roman Sionis.”

The adrenaline that coursed through his veins was positively addictive, watching as these men obeyed his command, listened to each and every word that he ( preached ). It was glorious, absolutely fucking glorious. Each one of them wearing a mask, covered in weapons, such a sight to witness. Roman turned his head, a comment already on the tip of his tongue to Victor until—

Underneath the mask, his facial features contorted into an annoyed frown. It was very rare that he was without his favorite assassin, who was ( always ) by his side. No matter if it had been on Roman’s orders that he go find the diamond, he still wasn’t fond of any distance between them ( not that Victor needed to know that detail ). His eyes flickered towards the entrance, and perhaps his gut clenched slightly with worry, but he didn’t need to think on that now. Victor was most likely helping the men track those bitches, killing the fucking songbird for him. That ( traitor ). 

The betrayal stung away at him, and he knew he should have listened to Victor, should have tossed her aside the first time he spoke his concerns. Roman has passed it off as jealousy, knowing the way Victor felt for him, and even though the feeling was mutual, he still allowed his possessiveness to overtake him. And Roman ( thrived ) on it, thrived on everything that Victor sent his way. 

His Victor.  
The things they had gone through together. The first time he’d caught sight of the assassin was when he’d broken into Arkham, keen on killing one of the prisoners who he ( knew ) had ratted out on one of the heists, who tried to save his own skin. No one fucked over the Black Mask and got away with it. The cells had been opened, and the most ( insane ) of the prisoners had been released. It was like a parade, Roman walking through the carnage, prisoners attacking guards, the sound of agony, of gunfire. 

And then movement in a cell had caught his eye; a guard leaning up against the wall, eyes gouged out, throat slit while a blonde inmate was attempting to carve into his own skin with a dull knife. 

“You might find this of better use.” He said after a moment, eyes shining with curiosity, the mask hiding away his facial expression, which was ( delighted ). Without hesitation, the knife was taken from his hand, and Roman watched as a successful cut was added upon his abdomen. “Exquisite.” He remarked, reaching out and letting his gloved thumb trace over the wound before returning by his side. “Keep the knife, it suits you better.” And it truly did. That look in the man’s eyes, it kept Roman on his toes in the most delicious way. “How would you feel about a job?” The way his mouth twisted up gave him every answer he needed. 

That had been ages ago, and their relationship has evolved greatly since then. Every kill, every touch, every caress; he couldn’t imagine a time without Victor by his side. 

A pistol in one gloved hand, and the other adjusting his mask, he set off towards the entrance of that goddamned hellhole the jester bitch had brought them to. When this was all over, he’d have four new faces, his diamond, and a particular assassin’s lips wrapped around his dick. It would be well deserved, especially after they ( win ) this silly little battle. 

Reaching out with his free hand, he took hold of the doorknob and pulled it open, peering inside to ensure none of those ( whores ) were lurking inside, and he stepped in once he saw there was no one inside. Until a familiar figure on the floor caught his eye, the pistol falling to the ground carelessly and he practically tripped over his own two feet attempting to reach him. No, no, ( NO ). 

An arrow was lodged into his neck, and he could see a pool of blood seeping from his side. Arms were reaching out, pulling the broken figure closer against him until—a gasp pulled Roman from his panicked state, his heart racing in his chest. 

“Victor—“, his voice was shaky, muffled, and he raised a hand to pull the mask from his head, allowing it to drop carelessly to his side. There were more important things to focus on now, something he hadn’t contemplated going through before. “Victor, ( no ).” He was so pale, so sickly looking, and the light was fading from those pretty brown eyes. “I don’t think I can follow an order this time, boss. Guess there’s a first time for everything.” 

Pulling off one of his gloves with his teeth, a bare hand was cupping Victor’s cheek, while the gloved one remained pressed to the wound on his side. “You aren’t allowed to leave me, you ( promised ) me you’d never leave me.” It was said with a whimper, eyes wet, face angry. “You can’t leave me alone.” 

Vic’s hand was cold to the touch as he brought it up to place over Roman’s, lips in the ( weakest ) smile he could muster up. “I’m always gonna be with you, Roman. Remember that.” He’s turning his head, letting out a breath, lips pressed against Roman’s palm—and then everything is still. 

Silence. That’s all that remains in the room. It’s like time has stopped, like he’s frozen in his place. He’s alone. Roman Sionis was finally alone in this world, the last person he could ever trust ( killed ), taken away from him. 

Gently, oh so gently, he’s easing Victor’s body back onto the ground, and the mask is back in his hand, back on his face. The hot tears underneath the mask were uncomfortable, but no one needed to see them. No one needed to know, no one needed to see him like this, but there was one thing that was very clear now. Roman Sionis had nothing left in his life to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> rushed, but the idea hit me hard. probably a typo here and there, but oh well. <3  
> also, for kaz.


End file.
